Her Biggest Mistake
by buckice
Summary: Set after “Bridesmaids Revisited”. Lorelai decides to make one last effort to repair her relationship with Luke but could end up losing everything. LL, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Set after "Bridesmaids Revisited". Lorelai decides to make one last effort to repair her relationship with Luke but could end up losing everything.

**Disclaimer:** Lorelai, Luke and their entire relationship do not belong to me, in fact nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls belongs to me.

**Notes: **This doesn't actually relate at all to the last episode, not really surprising because there was only one scene with Luke and Lorelai in it. I got this idea from the last scene where Lorelai was in bed alone, again. Personally, I don't get why that was, because seriously I thought Luke moved in back when L&L were renovating the house. Anyways, this is possibly a one-shot, I'm not sure, mostly because I'm not sure I can leave it ending where it is, it didn't end where I planned but I went with it. But be sure to review and tell me what you think! And for all my readers of **When Hearts Collide**, I took a short break but I'm back and look for Lorelai to question her actions and her engagement more than ever. On to this story…

**Her Biggest Mistake**

That night after making love, Lorelai finds herself curled up against Luke with her head on his shoulder. He still has an arm wrapped around her as he closes his eyes, drifting towards sleep. But Lorelai is wide awake. She methodically traces patterns over Luke's stomach with her finger as she thinks. "Lorelai, if you don't quit that I'm going to sleep downstairs," Luke warns in his half-awake state. Lorelai draws her hand back quickly, loving the feeling of being with him in bed as he hadn't slept over in a few days. She glances up at his face, as if she wants to say something.

"Luke?" she says, just seeing if he's listening to her. She feels his thumb run over her hip, letting her know he is conscious enough to listen. "Luke, I have something to tell you." He grunts, settling himself further into the pillow he's lying on. Lorelai bites her lower lip, nervous about what he'll say. "Luke, I stopped taking my birth control." Luke's eyes fly open and Lorelai feels his thumb pause its movement on her side. "Say something."

"How long?" he manages.

"What?"

"When did you stop?"

"Oh, uh, just after we got back from the Vineyard I guess," Lorelai tells him, her voice a little timid, as if she's really afraid of what he's going to say.

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?" Luke demands, still in the same position. Lorelai traces a heart on Luke's chest.

"No. Well, I guess I don't know, I mean it hasn't been two weeks yet, and we just had sex again a few minutes ago," Lorelai quietly reminds him. Luke sits up, removing his arm from around her. Lorelai stays lying down but stares at him, watching him mull this over.

"Do you get pregnant easily?" Lorelai gives him a strange look.

"Well, I've only been pregnant once." Luke throws her a look.

"Lorelai…" Lorelai looks down at her hands, almost ashamed.

"Yes, I do," she admits. Luke nods. He begins to play with his fingers as he considers what he should do. Lorelai finally looks up at him timidly.

"Why did you do it?" Luke asks, almost harshly. Lorelai's stunned. This is not the response she was expecting. Luke shakes his head as he stands, pulling on his sweatpants, not really giving her a chance to respond. After he gets them on, Luke stares at her waiting for an answer, his hands on his hips. Lorelai shrugs.

"I – I don't know," Lorelai tells him. She sighs. "I guess in some part of my mind, I figured that a baby would be nice, we talked about it once, and we agreed on that much. We've been going through a lot lately. I've felt you pulling away, and you can say it's not true all you want, but it is." Luke's face is frozen in anger.

"And you thought if you got pregnant, you could ensure that we would stay together?" Luke asks coldly. Lorelai sits up, letting the covers fall off her shoulders, leaving her shivering in her nightie.

"Maybe."

"And you don't think that's a little hypocritical?" Lorelai runs her tongue over her teeth, considering this, remembering that she had been in a similar situation with Christopher when pregnant with Rory.

"It is," Lorelai admits, looking away, knowing he's right. Looking back at him, she says, "But don't you want to have a baby with me?" Luke runs a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I do. I said before that I do, but not right now." Lorelai snorts.

"Well I'm not getting any younger, Ponce never found that fountain of youth," Lorelai responds. Luke sighs, sitting down on the edge of the bed, not facing her. Lorelai reaches over and rubs his back. "I know that right now it seems like a lot, but we'll work through it." Luke glances over his shoulder at her, seeing her hopeful expression. He shifts a little so he's sitting sideways on the bed and reaches out and takes her hand between his, rubbing it thoughtfully.

"Lorelai, I know what you're feeling, I promise I'm hearing you, but you have to understand, I'm not a complicated man," Luke says, looking down at their hands.

"Yeah, you've said that before," Lorelai recalls. He glances over at her, seeing a hint of a smile on her lips.

"What I mean is that I'm not good with dealing with things, a lot of things, at once. When my dad was sick, I had all these things to do. I had to take care of the store. I had to watch over my dad. I had to finish school myself. And I had to take care of Liz." Luke sighs, still feeling the burden of being in charge. He drops her hand back on the bed and walks over to the window, his hands on his hips. "And I didn't do it, I couldn't. I spent so much time with the store that I had to quit school myself. I barely had time to spend with my dad and you know what happened with Liz." He glances back over at her and tries not to react to the ache in his gut when he sees her watery eyes. Lorelai just sits there, not knowing what to say, not knowing the right thing to say, not knowing how to tell him that she did it because she loves him. "Lorelai, there's so much going on right now. April. Us. Just a lot of things. I just couldn't add a baby into that mess. Can you understand?" Lorelai shakes her head pressing her lips together.

"No, Luke I can't understand. Us being together shouldn't have to be stressing you out and it is lately and I don't know why. Us having a child shouldn't have to stress you out either. It should just be natural," Lorelai insists. Luke rubs his forehead.

"Sure, natural, but we should have discussed it." Lorelai nods, conceding a bit. "I just – I think this is too much for me," Luke says reluctantly. Lorelai gives him a questioning look.

"What are you saying?"

"I – I think I need to deal with one thing at a time." He looks down at the ground, mulling this all over. Then he looks up with her, having made his decision. "You're right, this shouldn't have to be that complicated, but it is, and it's too much for me, and I don't want to lose what I have with April. And you trying to push me into this by getting pregnant, is incredibly unfair."

"I wasn't doing that!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Yes, you were!" Luke retorts. They stare at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to react. Both not knowing how to communicate their internal thoughts to the other. Luke rubs his forehead, knowing he was a little more harsh than intended. "I love you Lorelai, but maybe that isn't enough. I can't have all this on my plate right now so I have to make a decision and I think you want too much from me."

"Too much? I thought you were all in?" Lorelai whispers, her voice shaking.

"I was," he responds, with a shake of his head. "But I can't be anymore. It's too much." Luke looks down at the ground, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes, and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Lorelai just watches him go, choking back a sob. She looks around the room, just seeing the emptiness, her lips trembling and tears forming in her eyes as she finally understands the consequences of her actions. Suddenly she rips the ring off her finger, throwing it against the door Luke has closed behind him, shrieking, "No!" and falling over on the bed sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Set after "Bridesmaids Revisited". Lorelai decides to make one last effort to repair her relationship with Luke but could end up losing everything.

**Disclaimer:** Lorelai, Luke and their entire relationship do not belong to me. And no references made in this chapter or in the entire story belong to me. (you'll see what I'm getting at)

**Notes: **Okay, well due to the overwhemling response to my first chapter and the fact that when I started I wasn't intending on breaking up Luke and Lorelai, I have decided to continue, and I think I have some idea where this is going. But be sure to review and tell me what you think! And for all my readers of **When Hearts Collide**, it has been updated and they will be celebrating Thanksgiving today, although I'm only covering one of their many dinners. Back to this story…

**Her Biggest Mistake**

A few nights later, Lorelai opens the door to Luke's diner, the bells causing him to look up and notice her. He presses his lips together and looks back down at what he's doing. Lorelai feels a little let down by his response but not surprised. "Hello," she says softly. Luke doesn't respond. She glances around, suddenly noticing they're not alone in the restaurant. April is sitting on one of the stools by the end of the counter. "Hi, April." She flashes April a half-smile.

"Hi Lorelai," April responds, smiling back. Lorelai raises an eyebrow at Luke, a little surprised that his daughter knows her on sight, but Luke doesn't look up to respond.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not some person you meant once, claimed she wasn't a strangler and stalked out of here," Lorelai comments. April laughs.

"You did do that, but I know who you are. Dad talks about you all the time," April says. Lorelai looks impressed. She looks over at Luke who is still staring down at his work. She sighs, seeing that her going there has changed nothing, and she swallows the lump that has formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, her eyes once again filling with tears.

"I have nothing to say to you," Luke responds, not even looking up for a second. Lorelai's mouth drops open, amazed that this is his response.

"2 years together, 10 years knowing each other and we're reduced to this? I have nothing to say to you?" Lorelai cries. April glances between them but knows to keep quiet. Lorelai shakes her head, willing herself not to cry, not in front of April and especially not in front of Luke. "Unbelievable." She opens the door and walks out.

Luke glances up as the door slams behind her and frowns. He glances over at April and then back at his work. "Finish your homework, April," he grumbles. April raises an eyebrow. Not hearing her go back to work, Luke looks back up at April. "What's wrong?" She shrugs, her lips pursed as she stares at him quizzically.

"I'm just trying to decide," April says. Luke sighs, wishing Lorelai hadn't picked that moment to come in. He puts down his work and walks over to stand in front of April.

"Trying to decide what?" Luke asks, reluctantly.

"Whether this is more like when Jo turned down Laurie's proposal or when Anne turned down Gilbert's proposal," April replies. Luke raises an eyebrow, having no idea what she's talking about. "I mean in both cases the guys walked off, ignored the girl for months, and ended up feeling pretty bad about the whole thing, wishing he hadn't acted that way. But Anne and Gilbert ended up together and Jo and Laurie didn't."

"She didn't turn down my proposal."

"You broke up with her?" April asks in shock. Luke shrugs. "I take it back, you're Heathcliff."

"I don't even want to know."

"Yes, you do," April contends. "Heathcliff didn't listen to Catherine long enough to find out that she wanted to be with him, that she loved him, that she believed he was a part of her and she wouldn't be whole without him, before he left her. And then he made everyone miserable. It was his fault that Catherine died as well as her husband and his wife and his son. He ruined everything all because he didn't take a moment and listen." Luke crosses his arms staring at her.

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about," Luke claims.

"You may not know who Heathcliff is, but you know what I'm saying," April replies.

"April, these aren't real people, they're characters in books."

"To me they're just characters in books, but I'm only twelve years old, what do I know about love? You're older, to you they should be life lessons," April comments. Luke looks down, not responding. "Dad…"

"You think I should go after her?" he asks, cocking his head uncomfortably. April nods.

"Don't be Heathcliff," she responds. Luke glances up at the door and April follows his gaze. "You don't even have far to go, from here it doesn't look like she got past the gazebo."

"Looks the same to me," Luke mumbles. He glances at April and nods. "You'll be okay here?"

"I'm twelve years old! And also, that gazebo isn't that far away. And also, nothing ever happens in this town," April reminds him. Luke half-smiles, remembering he's said that himself before. "You know you want to, you made up your mind awhile ago, she had you at hello." April grins at her own joke. Luke sighs, nodding.

"She had me at hello," Luke agrees. He steps out from behind the counter and walks towards the door. As he opens it, Luke glances back at April and asks, "that Heathcliff character, what happened to him?"

"After Catherine died, he said my favorite line ever and then slowly let himself waste away."

"What was the line?"

"I cannot live with out my life. I cannot live without my soul." The words written years before by Emily Bronte fill the room, still true a century and a half later.

Luke turns and walks out of the diner. He shoves his hands in his pockets as he saunters over to the gazebo, as if it were just on his way to somewhere else. Quickly climbing the stairs, Luke sees Lorelai more clearly. She's sitting in the middle of the bench, her arms wrapped around her stomach, tears running down her cheeks. But Lorelai manages to look up at Luke, allowing him to see the pain and sadness in her eyes, taking Luke's breath away. He's instantly choked up, realizing that he's the one who did this to her, he did this to his love, his life, his soul. "I'm Heathcliff," he mumbles to himself.

In a heartbeat, Luke is on the bench next to Lorelai. He puts an arm around her shoulders, reaching to the back of her head, pulling her face to his shoulder. She covers her face with her hands as she sobs into his chest. Luke kisses the top of her head, wrapping his other around her tightly, just allowing her to let go, letting her be her and letting her know that he's not out, not now, not ever.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Set after "Bridesmaids Revisited". Lorelai decides to make one last effort to repair her relationship with Luke but could end up losing everything.

**Disclaimer:** Lorelai, Luke and their entire relationship do not belong to me.

**Notes: **So here I am flipping through channels as I proof this one last time and I see that Cool Hand Luke is on, which makes me laugh. But Fiddlers On The Roof is also on. These movies will always connect me to this show... Anyways, I'm very pleased with the response to the story so far, you guys are aweseome!

**Her Biggest Mistake**

Luke and Lorelai are still in the gazebo and he's holding her against him still as he did in _The Incredible Sinking Lorelai's_. Lorelai's stopped crying now and she's just laying against him, still feeling the power he has over her to calm her and comfort her. "Thank you, Hubbell," she says softly half-joking and half-serious. Luke touches her chin, lifting her face so that he can look into her eyes.

"What did you mean?" he asks. Her eyes blink in confusion.

"When?"

"When you said you were sorry."

"Oh. That." She looks down at her hands, pulling away from him. "I meant that I know I shouldn't have stopped taking the birth control without talking it over with you," she explains, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, looking up at him timidly. Luke nods. "What did you think I meant?" He shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe that you were sorry you came to the diner tonight," he responds. Luke reaches out and runs his fingers over her left cheek. "I'm glad you did though." Lorelai moves her head away from his hand, reaching up and physically moving his hand with her own.

"Is that it?" she asks. Luke lets out a deep breath, giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah, I guess," Luke says hesitantly, realizing that things might not be fixed between them. He looks down at their hands and draws in a sharp breath, noticing that her left hand is bare. Lorelai follows his gaze, seeing her hand bare for the first time herself.

"This isn't like last time," Lorelai says, looking back up at him. Luke leans back against the bench, allowing her to finish what she's saying. "You can't just kiss me and think that makes things all better."

"But, Lorelai, I'm not the one who caused this, I shouldn't be apologizing. You're the one who tried to get pregnant to force my hand in marriage," Luke says. Lorelai's mouth drops open in surprise.

"You're not the one who caused this?" she asks coldly, standing up. "Do you seriously believe that?" Luke doesn't respond, waiting to see what she's going to say. Lorelai scoffs. "This has been a long time coming, haven't you felt it? Haven't you known, Luke? Personally, I'm not sure when it started. Maybe when I proposed or when I put the wedding plans on hold or when I got Paul Anka or renovated the house or April showed up or when you postponed the wedding." Lorelai's pacing the gazebo as she rants. "I'm not really sure when this whole thing started, but it has. You've been drifting further and further away and I've been drawing more and more into myself. And you, of all people, know that's not like me. I could always say anything, no holds barred. But you couldn't see it. You didn't see that I was upset or sad or angry or frustrated or anything. I'm not sure who you thought you were going to bed with every night, but it wasn't Natalie Wood in West Side Story, more like Natalie Wood in Splendor In the Grass." She stops pacing and walks over to stand in front of him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You used to know me, I mean really know me…" she trails off, shaking her head.

"Lorelai, nothing's changed. I'm still guy who you proposed to. I'm still the guy who loves you. I may have drawn away a bit to give April a little more of my time, but I'm still here," Luke says calmly, causing a tear to drift down Lorelai's cheek.

"Then why haven't you seen that you're hurting me!" Lorelai cries, throwing her hands up in the air as she walks away from him. Luke swallows hard, still lost in a fog, not completely understanding where all this came from, his heart clenched from the pain of knowing Lorelai's upset and he had something to do with it.

"How could I have known if you didn't tell me?" Luke asks. "You said you could tell me anything."

"And I never had to before!" Lorelai exclaims. "You remember the last time you held me like that? When I asked you for thirty-thousand dollars? I didn't have to tell you anything, you knew I was upset, you made me open up to you."

"Why are you upset Lorelai? Because of April? Are you jealous of the time I'm spending with her?"

"Only because you're not including me in that time. We were getting married, Luke. Married. And I never really met my future step-daughter." Luke looks down. Lorelai stands across the gazebo from him, facing him, her hands on the rails. "You used to look at me and know me. You used to believe in me. You used to want more than anything in the world, just to be with me," she says softly and calmly. "Why did that change?" Luke stares at her, thinking she's going to figure that out all by herself. "Luke?"

"Because you never felt that way about me. Sure, you picked me over Christopher, but he's the putz who left you pregnant, wanted to be with you only when it wasn't right for you, and ditched you the moment you had time for him. But, I don't know if you ever really wanted to be with me."

"I proposed to you!" Lorelai exclaims.

"Was it just to fill the gap left by Rory?" he asks logically. Lorelai's mouth drops open.

"No, Luke. I loved you," she chokes out. Luke stands, wanting to reach out and take her in his arms, but holds back, the word 'loved' still circling in his mind. Lorelai shakes her head at him. "I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have apologized." She stares at him a moment, making sure he got her point and then runs off.

"Lorelai!" Luke yells after her but she doesn't respond. She just keeps running. Luke stands there, watching her leave, not wanting to turn around and see April looking through the window of the diner. He just stands there hoping she'll come back, knowing he'll be lost without her, and suddenly beginning to understand what she's been trying to tell him all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Set after "Bridesmaids Revisited". Lorelai decides to make one last effort to repair her relationship with Luke but could end up losing everything.

**Disclaimer:** Lorelai, Luke and their entire relationship do not belong to me.

**Notes: **So apparently I'm making a trend of sad LL stories where they break up or in one case Luke dies. I try my best to get them back together in the end (of course when Luke was dead that was kinda impossible). But without conflict, there would really be no story. I guess it all comes from where GG is right now, or at least where Luke and Lorelai are right now, causing me to either jump through my TV and actually yell at TV characters or just write about them doing what they should do instead of continuing to be stupid. Anyways, no one really cares what I'm writing here, so here's the next chapter.

**Her Biggest Mistake**

Rory runs up the stairs at home, almost taking flight with how fast she's going. When she gets in the doorway to Lorelai's room, she stops, gasping for breath. Lorelai is curled up on her side of the bed, facing away from the door. "Mom," Rory calls softly. She climbs onto the bed next to Lorelai, but is surprised to find no tears on Lorelai's face. "Mom, what happened?"

Lorelai turns over on her back, looking up at the ceiling, folding her hands over her stomach. "It's over," she says quietly. Rory looks confused as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"With Luke?" Lorelai nods. "What happened?" Lorelai shrugs.

"I was really stupid," Lorelai says vaguely. She sighs. "I stopped taking my birth control but that's not the stupid part, the stupid part comes when I told him. I told him." She giggles a little hysterically. "I told him. I mean, I was an idiot. I could have just not told him, gotten pregnant and then he would never know the reason. Things happen. But I told him. I'm like that big hairy guy from Harry Potter who goes and says things to Harry and then realizes he shouldn't have said them."

"No you're not," Rory assures her, lying down next to her. Rory's face is facing Lorelai.

"And I'm a hypocrite. I told Christopher that just because I was pregnant with you, didn't mean things were going to work out for us. And I was right. So, I, Lorelai Gilmore, of all people, should know that getting pregnant isn't enough to keep two people together!" Rory reaches out and rubs Lorelai's arm, not saying anything. Lorelai lifts up her hand, again seeing her bare left ring finger and a tear runs down her cheek. Rory stares at Lorelai's hand.

"Are you guys not getting married?" Rory asks. Lorelai shakes her head. "Because of the birth control thing?" Lorelai sighs, but shakes her head. Rory looks confused. "Then why? What happened, Mom?" Lorelai frowns, trying her best to hold herself together.

"We fought. Not like any fight we had before because neither of us was really listening to the other. And when it was over, Luke said that it was too much for him and left," Lorelai says. Her right hand is playing with her left ring finger as if the engagement ring were still there. "So last night, I went to the diner, to – I don't know what I was going to do…"

"You wanted to tell him that you wanted to be with him?" Rory asks. Lorelai shrugs, still seeming conflicted.

"Well I didn't say that, in fact I didn't really say anything. April was there and I didn't really want to start anything in front of her. But I did apologize, for the whole birth control thing, but he didn't want to listen, or at least he wanted to continue not listening." Lorelai covers her face with her hands. "So I left."

"You left? You didn't even try to get him to talk?"

"April was there," Lorelai reminds Rory. "I don't want her to hate me."

"No one could ever hate you, even Hitler would call you his friend," Rory tells her. Lorelai smirks. "So you went home?" Lorelai shakes her head.

"No, I was going to go home, but I could feel its darkness and emptiness and I just wasn't ready for that. So I ended up on the bench in the gazebo, where Luke found me not long after. And he held me, no words, no sounds, just him and his arms, surrounding me, just as he had always done before," Lorelai says, feeling his arms once again around her. Rory smiles softly, knowing how happy Luke has made her mother.

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. But he thought that fixed everything, I mean he even thanked me for apologizing. The nerve!" Lorelai shakes her head angrily. "So I told him he was wrong, everything was not fixed. The birth control had just been my stupid solution to our much bigger problem. He had been pulling away and, I don't want to blame April, but it started around the time she showed up. Luke lied to me, Rory, and I know I said I understood but he lied to me! I mean I guess it wasn't actual lying but we promised, no secrets. Over and over he made me promise, but I guess I should have made him take the oath too. And then he wouldn't let me in and it sucked, I was being shut out of his life, his life with April, everything. He used to know me, and not just in the biblical sense, I mean really know me." Lorelai crosses her arms over her chest. "Rory, you remember, even before we were dating, he knew me."

"I remember," Rory replies softly.

"He claimed it was because he thought I didn't really want to be with him, to which I reminded him that I was the one who proposed and he claimed that was to fill the gap you had left."

"Wasn't it?" Rory asks. Lorelai glances over at Rory for the first time, suddenly realizing that Rory was thinking the same thing as Luke all along and wonders for a moment if that's what everyone has been thinking. She sighs, looking back at the ceiling.

"A little. But I wanted to marry him, that much was true. I told him I proposed because I loved him," Lorelai tells Rory.

"That's good." Lorelai shrugs.

"I said loved, past tense."

"Oh."

"Oh is right." Lorelai rubs her forehead. "So then I told him I shouldn't have apologized and I shouldn't have gone to the diner at all and left, because I couldn't take it anymore. I was standing there loving a man who I didn't know, who wasn't actually there anymore. Pod Luke."

"Like Invasion of the Body Statchers?" Lorelai nods.

"Exactly." She sighs. "I just keep thinking about what he said – the first thing he said – when he walked into the gazebo – he said I am Heathcliff. And the whole time he was holding me, it was all I could think about."

"Heathcliff, like from Wuthering Heights?" Rory asks.

"Or the cat."

"I don't think Luke was saying he's a cat."

"True, although I never really saw Luke reading Wuthering Heights either," Lorelai responds.

"Huh, true, so Luke is Heathcliff?" Lorelai shrugs. "Huh."

"I keep remembering Heathcliff's line, 'I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul'," Lorelai recalls sadly.

"Emily Bronte was amazing."

"She still is. I mean if Luke is Heathcliff, then I'm Catherine Earnshaw. She couldn't live without him either. She said that to Nelly, when she said she couldn't marry him because he was more her than she was. She said that 'whatever our souls are made of his and mine are the same'." Lorelai presses her lips together. "So true." Another tear drifts down Lorelai's cheek.

"Then I'm Cathy Linton?" Rory asks, trying to lighten the mood. Lorelai glances over at Rory and nods. "And I'm supposed to marry Luke's son, who is…?" Lorelai wrinkles her nose, thinking.

"April?"

"Gross!" Rory exclaims. Lorelai smiles and pats Rory's arm.

"We don't have to take it that far, Sweetie." Lorelai looks back at the ceiling, recrossing her arms. "He couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without him, but she had to because he didn't stay one more second to hear her say that she loves him, because he left her alone on the heath." Lorelai laughs suddenly. "What is a heath anyways?"

"I think it's like a moor or something," Rory answers. They hear a loud noise outside and share a look. Rory gets up off the bed and walks over to the window.

"A moor… well that was really helpful," Lorelai responds.

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaims.

"What?"

"There's a moving truck outside!"

"I thought you and Paris were moving all of your stuff to her place not here," Lorelai recalls.

"Mom, I don't think this is for me," Rory says, glancing back at Lorelai, who gives her daughter a strange look.

"Why?"

"Because Luke and a girl, who I would presume is April unless Luke is even stranger than I imagined, are getting out of the truck," Rory responds. Lorelai sits up.

"What?" Lorelai walks over and looks out the window. From there she can see Luke opening the back of the truck. He helps April climb inside and glances up at Lorelai's window. Seeing the girls watching him, Luke nods. Lorelai raises a hand in a wave, a bewildered look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Set after "Bridesmaids Revisited". Lorelai decides to make one last effort to repair her relationship with Luke but could end up losing everything.

**Disclaimer:** Lorelai, Luke and their entire relationship do not belong to me.

**Notes: **So here you go, final chapter. I know the story was short but I wasn't originally intending to make it that long. I'm glad you all like it and I will try to find another new story soon, probably not until after the next new episode when I get annoyed with Luke or Lorelai again. And just one last plug, for those who have enjoyed this story and want to read more of my works, feel free (of course). My long story **When Hearts Collide** is updated as well. Anyways, here it is and please review!

**Her Biggest Mistake**

Lorelai steps back from the window, seeming repulsed. Rory watches Lorelai comtemplate what to do. "You're going down there right?" Rory asks. Lorelai glances up at Rory. "Mom, you have to." Lorelai nods.

"Yeah," Lorelai figures. "I'm gonna kill him," she mutters, shaking her head as she heads out the door.

"Mom!" Rory calls. Lorelai walks back in the doorway.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rory asks, picking up the ring off the dresser. Lorelai stares at it with pure hatred.

"No." She walks out. Rory frowns but puts the ring in her pocket.

"I'm coming to help!" Rory calls as she follows Lorelai down the stairs and outside.

Lorelai shoves her hands in her back pockets and walks over to Luke. "Hey," she says nonchalantly.

"Hey," Luke responds. Lorelai glances over to see Rory climb into the truck.

"What's going on here?" Lorelai asks. Luke gives her a strange look.

"I'm moving in," Luke replies. Lorelai gives him a cold stare.

"That's how you think this is going to work?" Seeing that Lorelai's about to get very angry, Luke quickly touches his fingers to her lips, nodding over at Rory and April. Lorelai presses her lips together but still looks like she wants to wring his neck. Luke starts to walk over to the side of the house, motioning with his head for her to follow. With one last look at Rory helping April with a big box of something, Lorelai shakes her head and follows Luke over to the side of the house. "Luke, that's not how it works. You can't just move in and think that everything's going to be okay. I already told you, that's not going to work this time!"

"I know you did," Luke responds calmly. Lorelai stares at him. "Lorelai, I'm sorry. I've been stupid lately, really stupid and I apologize for that." Lorelai sighs, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, well I probably should have talked to you about the birth control," Lorelai considers.

"Yeah, you should have but that's not the important thing. I should have realized that I was being stupid before it came to that. You are the best thing in my life. It kills me to go a day without you. And no matter what happens, no matter how you complicate my life, I'll still want you in it," Luke says sincerely.

"Complicate… like by trying to get pregnant?"

"That. And just the little things that you do like you trying to annoy me by using the phone in the diner or trying to get me to do things I would have never done before dating you," Luke replies. Lorelai smirks. "Those little annoyances are part of why I love you. Lorelai, I meant it when I said I love you. April's my daughter but you have my heart and no matter what happens in my life or in my head, you'll always have my heart."

"You are a softy," Lorelai whispers. She glances back at April and Rory, just checking on them, but returns her focus to Luke.

"Lorelai, I want to be with you forever, permanently. And I wanted to show you that today by moving in, officially moving in. No more apartment above the diner, just you and me, here, in our house."

"Our house," Lorelai repeats, loving the words on her lips. Luke smiles softly, running his fingers over her cheek. Lorelai allows him this time, but doesn't move her hands from her back pockets.

"I want this more than anything Lorelai. I wasn't thinking when April showed up, it was a surprise, and all I could think was how I wanted to do right by her, but I also should have considered you in the mix. I spent time with her, I got to know her and then I should have gotten you involved. You're right, you're going to be her step-mother and she doesn't really know you. But I do want to marry you, you know that right?" Lorelai nods hesitantly. "I do, more than anything. I'm sorry I said that us getting married is complicating my life, because it isn't, it's simplifying my life, it's making me more certain that we'll be together forever. And that's what I want. I want to marry you. June third seems like a little soon now but we can pick a new date. I promise, no eloping. I know you don't want to elope."

"I never said that!" Luke chuckles.

"You didn't have to, I know you," Luke responds. Lorelai stares up at him, her eyes dancing, a look of content on her face, having finally heard the words she's been wanting to hear.

"Better than anyone else," Lorelai adds. She wraps her arms around his neck, molding her body to his. "I love you." He wraps his arms around her waist. Luke leans in and kisses her.

"You never really said that before," Luke responds. Lorelai nods.

"I know, I was scared. But I'm not anymore, because I know we're together, permanently," she says. Lorelai pulls his head back to hers, giving him a passionate lingering kiss.

"Okay, let's get me moved in," Luke says. He takes her hand leading her back over to the truck.

"Everything okay?" Rory asks. Luke and Lorelai share a look and then Lorelai smiles back at Rory.

"Yes, everything's okay," Lorelai responds.

"Well then, you might be needing this," Rory says, pulling the ring out of her pocket. Lorelai reaches out to put it back on her hand but Luke takes it first. He glances over at April and then at Rory and then finally at Lorelai.

"We're going to do this right this time," Luke says. He gets down on one knee, holding Lorelai's hand in his. "Lorelai, will you marry me?" Lorelai grins.

"Yes, Luke, yes I will," Lorelai answers lovingly. Luke puts the ring back on her finger. She pulls him back to standing and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you." Luke wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her once again.


End file.
